


Shut Up

by RovakPotter82



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Boat Sex, F/M, Loud Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 08:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RovakPotter82/pseuds/RovakPotter82
Summary: Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen had every intention of being quiet, for the sake of their advisers, sharing the ship North with them, but after Tyrion confronts the queen, quiet nights on the ship grew seldom.





	Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that popped into my head about the boat ride North. Comments appreciated.

Davos Seaworth was not one to complain. He had known Jon had gone to Daenerys’ cabin the first night they were at sea. Jon wasn’t in his cabin when he came to talk to him that night and when he went back in the morning, he spotted Jon sneaking back into his own cabin, not entirely dressed. He had to hand it to the two of them. They were exceptionally quiet. He didn’t hear anything from the other side of the ship regarding the night of passion between his king and the dragon queen. He didn’t say anything. He let his looks from across the table as they broke their fast say it all. 

Tyrion on the other hand, couldn’t keep his mouth shut. Whatever he had said to the queen must have pissed her off to the extent that neither Jon nor Daenerys cared that the entire ship knew about their nightly visits. The queen’s quarters were on one side of the ship and Davos’ own quarters were next to Jon’s which were in the middle.

Davos let out a sigh as he sat up. The sounds of passionate lovemaking streamed through the walls of the ship. Most of the moans were the queen’s, with the deep low moans of the king’s mixing with hers. This was the third night of this and they had at least another week of sailing. Jon had pretty much moved into the queen’s cabin. He had seen Missandei instructing some Unsullied moving Jon’s things into her cabin. “My queen commanded it,” she said. “Be sure to tell Lord Snow where he’ll find his things.” Davos left his cabin and headed for the galley, where they kept the wine and ale.

When he got to the galley, he found Tyrion, Ser Jorah, Sandor Clegane and Gendry. “Couldn’t sleep?” he asked. The galley wasn’t as bad, but they could still hear Jon and Daenerys making love. 

“No,” Tyrion said. “Drink?”

“Please,” Davos said as he sat down with a groan and accepted the goblet of wine from Gendry. He had gotten Jon’s quarters after the king had moved into with Daenerys. He was happy at first that he had his own room, but Jon’s old quarters were closer to the queen’s. 

“How long is this going to go on?” the smith asked as the moans carried to them.

“Ask him,” Davos said pointing to Tyrion.

“Me? Why is it my fault?” the Hand of the Queen asked.

“Because you argued with her about it,” the Hound said. 

“You think she doesn’t know that the Northern lords will think she seduced Jon into the bending the knee. Of course she does, and selling a marriage pact for an alliance is going to be hard to sell with them as well,” Jorah said.

“They were quiet about their coupling,” Gendry said. “Before you said anything to her. Now this is what we have to listen to all the way North.” The dragon queen made an excited sound that carried through the ship and Jon went with her before it grew quiet. 

“Aw, some peace and quiet,” Tyrion said.

“You obviously haven’t been listening the last three nights,” Davos said. “That was round one for those two. There’s most likely three more rounds in them. They started early and I believe they have food,” he said. “This is just the beginning of another long night.”

 

In Dany’s cabin, her and Jon were coming down off their high. “I kind of like this not hiding our relationship from the crew and everyone else,” he said. Dany chuckled as Jon wrapped his arms around her.

“How long should we keep them up tonight?”

“I don’t know,” he said and he turned them to have her on top. Dany let out a shriek of delight that she was sure carried through the ship. “How many times until my queen is satisfied?”

“Until my voice grows hoarse from screaming,” she said and he chuckled. She kissed him softly before kissing down his chest and stomach. She paid close attention to his scars, lightly running her tongue over them before kissing them.

“Daenerys,” he moaned. Each of his scars from the night he was betrayed got attention from her lips. He let out a yelp when she unexpectedly kissing his member. “Dany,” he gasped out. He looked down to see her looking at him with her violet eyes. He let out a low moan as she licked up the underside of his cock. 

 

“Already?” Gendry asked when he heard Jon’s deep, loud moans carry to the galley. “I thought we’d at least have time to get back to our cabins.”

“Whatever she’s doing to him, he sure likes it,” the Hound said.

“I can’t take this. Is there a way I can transfer to another ship?” Gendry asked.

“Wouldn’t help. The whole fleet can probably hear them,” Davos said and the smith let out a groan.

“You have to apologize to her,” Jorah said to Tyrion.

“Why?”

“So we can all get some sleep,” Gendry said he said before it sounded like another round was starting.

 

The next morning, Tyrion stood outside his Queen’s door before knocking three times. The door opened to Daenerys wearing a wool robe over her body. “Lord Tyrion,” she said.

“Your Grace, a word?” he asked. She stood to the side to let him in and he walked in. Jon was up as well, dressing.

“Lord Tyrion,” Jon said.

“Lord Snow,” Tyrion said.

“Actually, until he bends the knee publicly, could you address Jon properly?” Dany asked as she sat down. 

“Your Grace,” Tyrion said as Jon pulled on his boots.

“Flattery will get you nowhere, Tyrion,” Jon said. “I need to talk to Davos about our progress. I’ll be back to break my fast,” he said walking over to her.

“Okay,” she said with a smile before he bent down and kissed her chastely and left the room.

“You are positively glowing, Your Grace,” her hand said as he sat down. Indeed she was. Daenerys had never felt so alive and free. Her nights with the King of the North have been exhilarating. “I’ve come to apologize,” he said.

“The others telling you to so they get a decent night sleep?” she asked.

“Yes, and well, other things pop into my head,” he said. “I was wrong to scold you like a child after I found you and Jon had become intimate,” he said. “I shouldn’t have said anything, but as your adviser, you can see why I said something.”

“The Northern lords will think I have seduced their king into bending the knee,” she said. “You have said that.”

“I know the Northerners, so does Jorah. After what has happened in recent years, they will never except a Southern ruler,” he said. 

“Which is precisely why I brought up marriage,” she said. 

“Even if you marry Jon Snow, who is technically a bastard,” he said. “There’s still the matter of succession after you die. You can’t have children, Your Grace.”

“I was told I couldn’t have children,” she said. “There’s a difference,” she added.

“And yet you said you have laid with Daario multiple times and never got pregnant.”

“It’s been at the wrong times then,” she said. “I wasn’t at all truthful. I thought about it at first, but when I was captured by the Dothraki, I had, what I thought was my moon blood. The other widows helped me clean up from it, but...”

“You think you had a miscarriage?” Tyrion asked.

“It wasn’t the right time for my moon blood,” she said.

“Have you told His Grace this?”

“Why should I?”

“Forgive the expression, my queen, but you’ve been fucking for the past four nights,” Tyrion said Daenerys chuckled. 

“Maybe I am hoping his seed will take,” she said. “I can marry Jon Snow. I just have to legitimize him,” she said. “Our children can have the name Stark or Targaryen.”

“Have you talked to him about this yet?”

“No, not yet. I know the North won’t accept a Southern ruler, but what if the ruler is their king?” she asked.

“It may ease tension.”

“I marry Jon and we co-rule Westeros. Lady Sansa can rule the North from Winterfell, and should anything need his dire attention he can sail up North, or maybe borrow a dragon.”

“Have a Northerner ride a dragon?”

“I don’t know. Drogon took a real shine to Jon when I came back from the loot train battle. He allowed him to come up to pet his nose and Drogon seemed at ease with him. No one outside of me or you, has gotten that close to him or any of my other dragons. It was like Drogon sensed something inside of Jon that he was okay to trust.”

“Perhaps he sensed that his mother loved him,” Tyrion said. “You do love him, am I right?” he asked.

“I do,” she said with a smile he hadn’t seen on her face since he became her Hand. “I love him.”

“Love is very dangerous, Your Grace,” Tyrion said. “You two must be very careful. The last King of the North didn’t fare well when he loved,” her Hand said. 

“I know,” she said. A knock came upon her door and it opened for Missandei. 

“Good morning, Your Grace,” Missandei said.

“Good morning, Missandei,” Dany said. “If that is all, Lord Tyrion. Jon will be back to break his fast soon.”

“Your Grace,” he said as Missandei collected her sheets. He left the room, passing Jon in the hallway. “Your Grace,” he repeated. Jon gave him a curt nod as he passed. “Could you do me a favor? Actually for the whole ship?” Tyrion asked.

“We’ll be quieter, I promise,” Jon said.


End file.
